Another Panthalassan!
by Zahir890
Summary: Rihito is back from overseas and a really big shock awaits for another Panthalassan! Takes place a few weeks after 'The Mermaid Law No One Ever Knows.'. One-shot. Enjoy :).


**Me: Hello everyone. This is the second of the 3 stories published today and this one is the last one-shot.**

 ***Rihito appears.***

 **Rihito: So no more one-shots?**

 **Me: Nope.**

 **Rihito: So what are you going to do now.**

 **Me *smiling*: You will see at the end of this story.**

 **Anyway, Thank you all for supporting me by reviwing and liking my stories.**

 **Rihito: And Zahir890 does not own Mermaid Melody, just the OCs.**

 **Me: And so let's begin this one-shot. Hopefully you will enjoy it ;).**

Another Panthalassan!

A young man with dark gray spiky hair and gray eyes is having a walk around after arriving back to his mansion 2 days ago. His name is Rihito Amagi. He is really thinking about what happened 2 days ago when he arrived at the airport.

 _Flashback (2 days ago):_

After finally getting his luggage and the baggage claim, Rihito called his little sister name Mikaru. Mikaru got up from her seat and when straight to Rihito.

"Onii-chan, what should we do now?" Mikaru asked curiously.

"It's early in the morning so we will go back to the mansion and take a week break." Rihito smiled.

Mikaru jumped in joy. The two of them then exited the airport and there they met Kaito, Luchia, Hanon and Rina.

"Rihito-san, you came." Luchia said happily.

"Yeah we sure did." Rihito smiled.

"How were your tours?" Kaito asked.

"So tiring. In fact, I had to do so many things that I slept so little. At one point, I was sometimes frightened that I might get a heart attack and I had to hire a baby sitter to care of Mikaru."

"Oh that's really sad." Hanon said sadly as she touched Mikaru's cheeks.

"Now that you are here, you should take a long break." Rina said.

"Yeah. I will take a week break." Rihito said, "By the way, you all seem really excited today."

"Yeah. For a lot reasons." Kaito said.

"I will hear the reasons later. I have to go back to the mansion and spend some time with my little sister. So later."

 _Present (Between Morning and Afternoon):_

Rihito is still walking around, thinking about that. While walking, he saw two boys: One with green hair and another with indigo hair. The indigo hair boy is getting excited while the green hair boy is calming him down. The indigo hair boy then sighed.

"What's the matter Kazama?" The green boy asked worriedly.

"Well I'm counting the days left till we have to give the surfboard to its rightful owner." Kazama sighed.

"But we don't know if he is still in overseas."

"Yeah Masahiro and we don't know about him either but we do know which place was it from. So by the time he comes, we have to give the red surfboard back to him and explain everything."

Rihito, upon hearing it, got puzzled and curious at the same time.

"Well I better go now cause my Mummy and I will be going somewhere which I don't know." Kazama said, "Dad will join us later."

"Alright then see ya." Masahiro said.

After saying goodbye to Masahiro, Kazama jogged off. Masahiro then turned around when suddenly he bumped into Rihito, who was walking straight to meet him. Masahiro's glasses then fell off.

"Oh God! I'm so sorry!" Rihito quickly apologized, "I hope your glasses didn't break apart."

"Nah. I'm okay." Masahiro said as he picked up his glasses, "I'm find without glasses."

"Eh? I thought that if your vision is low, then you need to wear glasses."

"My vision is normal and fine."

"Then why you need to wear glasses?"

"Well...for random."

"Random?!"

Both Masahiro and Rihito laughed for a moment.

"My name is Masahiro Hamasaki if you ask." Masahiro introduced himself.

"I see. Well my name is..." Rihito was about to introduced to himself but was interrupted by a voice.

"Masahiro. It's really good to see you with Rihito." A voice smiled.

A green haired girl then approached them, smiling. It's Rina Toin.

"Wait. You know him?" Rihito asked curiously.

"Yeah. He's my boyfriend." Rina smiled in which Masahiro appeared shock.

"Ah! Then it's really to good to see him."

"Rihito?! This guy?" Masahiro asked in shock in which Rina nodded, "Then that means..."

"Wow! Who would have thought that Rihito-san and Hamasaki-san would meet quicker than expected?" A voice asked happily which is none other than Luchia.

Luchia, Hanon and Kaito soon appeared with smiles on their faces.

"And we are all Hamasaki-san's friends." Hanon said.

Masahiro then started to shake Rihito for a moment which has completely taken Rihito and others by surprise.

"Alright Rihito. Show me your powers." Masahiro said.

Rihito is shocked at what Masahiro just said and pushed him aside.

"What are you talking about?! I don't have any powers!" Rihito exclaimed.

"Um Masahiro. We will talk to him for a moment." Kaito said.

"Sure. Go ahead." Masahiro said.

Kaito, Luchia, Hanon, Rina and Rihito had a small discussion between themselves.

"Who in the world is this guy? And why does he want to see my powers?" Rihito was puzzled.

"Well you see Rihito-san." Luchia said, "He is..."

They whispered a sentence to Rihito. Upon hearing it, Rihito is stunned and shocked. He stood like a statue for sometime.

"What... did... you... just... say?" Rihito asked in disbelieve.

"He is...the son of the former mermaid princess of the North Atlantic Ocean whom I succeeded." Rina smiled.

"Rihito-san? Are you alright?" Luchia asked.

Rihito suddenly beamed in delight.

"Oh wow! Is this really true?" Rihito asked in which everyone nodded, "You must be really lucky, Rina."

"Thank you." Rina smiled.

"He has an uncle who is the same race like us." Kaito said.

Rihito is SHELL-SHOCKED!

"You have got to be kidding me!" Rihito said in shock.

"Oh no, Rihito-san. We will show you to him." Hanon said, "But we have to tell Hamasaki-san about."

"Okay then."

Rihito then approached Masahiro.

"Well my friend. Can you bring some guest to my mansion?" Rihito asked.

"Eh?" Masahiro got confused.

"He meant your friends and parents." Rina whispered.

"If you can, I'll be glad to show you my special abilities." Rihito smiled, "Do you need my address?"

"Nah. It's okay." Masahiro said, "I will come."

Rihito got surprised all off a sudden.

"Wait? You don't need my address?" Rihito asked in surprise.

"Nope." Masahiro said as he hoped onto his motorcycle, "I'll see you later then."

"Wait!"

But then Masahiro rode away.

"I really have a lot of questions to ask to you." Rihito said.

"Sure." Kaito said.

"Why the heck he doesn't want my address if he knows that he is coming to my mansion a bit later? Also I saw him and his friend chatting about the red surfboard. What about that?"

"I think we know everything about that. Let's go back to your mansion and we will tell you everything." Luchia said, "By the way, how is Mikaru doing?"

"She is doing fine. She's sleeping right now."

* * *

 _Evening_

 _Outside Rihito's Mansion:_

Masahiro parked his motorcycle beside the tree. He is carrying the red surfboard and has Suzuka and Naoki with him. Saito and Azumi parked their SUV beside Masahiro's motorcycle.

"It was a really fun ride." Suzuka said happily, "It's my first time riding on it."

"Well I'm glad that you enjoyed it." Masahiro smiled.

"Masahiro. Are you sure that this is the mansion that you have been talking about?" Naoki asked, "Except you, this is our first time visiting it."

"I'm really positive Mom and there lives a new friend of mine."

"Well it will be really interesting to see who your new friend is." Saito said, "Looks to me like you really wanted us to meet you."

"But why you want us to meet him?" Azumi asked.

"It's because there is a reason that will totally shock you all." Masahiro smiled.

"Speaking about that, here comes Luchia and others." Naoki smiled, "Looks to me that I have never seen this man and girl before."

Luchia, Hanon, Rina, Kaito and Rihito arrived with smiles on their faces. Mikaru also arrived with curiousity. Rihito is carrying a small briefcase.

"Hey Saito. Good to see you again." Kaito smiled.

"Yeah. Good to see you too." Saito said, "Looks to me like you know this guy and this girl."

"Of course. He is our friend and she is his sister." Luchia said happily.

"Masahiro, where is your father?" Rina asked curiously, "As for Naoki, husband?"

"Well he has some work to do so he will be coming at night." Naoki said.

"Yeah. Sorry about that." Masahiro said.

"That's alright. I understand." Rina smiled.

"Masahiro. It's really a great pleasure to bring them here." Rihito smiled.

"No problem." Masahiro said.

"Hey you there!" Saito shouted.

Attention is turned towards Saito.

"You must be Masahiro's newest friend, aren't you?" Saito asked.

"Why yes indeed." Rihito smiled.

"I'm Saito if you ask. It's really great to see you."

Saito then bowed.

"Why it's good to see you too." Rihito said before smiling, "My Panthalassa friend."

There is a silence for a minute in which the only sounds that can be heard are the blowing winds and chirping birds. When they heard about it, Azumi, Naoki, Suzuka and Saito are in TOTAL SHOCK!

"WHAT?!" Naoki and Azumi asked in shock.

"EH?!" Suzuka is too shock to say anything.

"PANTHALASSA? YOU?!" Saito asked in shock.

"Yes. Him." Hanon smiled.

Saito then burst out of laughter:

"Him? Panthalassa? HA HA! Must be some kind of fairy tale you are making. Do you even though what that word 'Panthalassa' means?"

"There There Daddy." Suzuka said as she comforted him.

"Who in the world are you?" Azumi asked.

"Oh. He is Rihito Amagi." Luchia said.

"RIHITO?!" Naoki, Azumi and Suzuka asked in shock while Saito laughed even louder.

"But I thought that if their name has 'Aito' included, then they are the Panthalassas." Azumi said.

"Well Rihito is an exception." Kaito said.

"Well now it has been trimmed to 'Ito'." Naoki said in which everybody laughed.

"Did you guys know about it?" Suzuka asked in which the four of them nodded, "But I have a feeling some one else knows about it as well."

Naoki, Azumi and Suzuka then looked at Masahiro, who is whistling a little bit.

"You even knew about him?" Naoki gasped in surprise.

"Well Mom. They told me about him and I was so shocked that I thought that you won't believe me if I told you so this morning I met him." Masahiro smiled, "And now here you guys are."

"Well that was one heck of a surprise you gave to us."

"Him? Panthalassa?! Joke of the day!" Saito laughed loudly.

"Sorry about him. Can you please give us some time to calm him down?" Azumi requested.

"Of course you can. I also want to talk to Masahiro and his mother." Rihito said.

So Azumi and Suzuka tried to calm Saito down. Attention is soon turned to Masahiro and his mother.

"So you are Masahiro's mother just to make sure." Rihito said.

"Yes I am. I am Naoki Hamasaki." Naoki smiled.

"I'm really excited to see you, the former mermaid princess of the North Atlantic Ocean."

There was a silence for a moment but Naoki is neither shocked nor surprise.

"I believe that you guys told him about me, didn't you?" Naoki asked.

"Wow. You sure got us there." Rina said in which everybody laughed.

"So what do you want us to talk about?"

"And what's inside the small briefcase you are carrying?" Masahiro asked.

Rihito then showed the small briefcase to Masahiro and Naoki before opening it. To Masahiro's and Naoki's shock, it contains 900,000 yen!

"Why in the world are you giving us so much money?!" Naoki asked in shock.

"Allow me to explain." Rihito said as he took a breathe before beginning to explain:

"This morning I saw your son and his friend chatting and I got curious when they mention about returning red surfboard to its rightful owner."

"After we met your son and he left, I asked Kaito and others about it and what they told me really shocked me. That he and his friend were just outside the mansion when I had an argument with my sister. She was in full rage and she started crashing everything and even throwing outside and since he and his friend were outside, I became really frightened that your son or his friend or both might have suffered some injuries."

"So here's the money as a compensation and I apologize for any injury caused by my sister."

Masahiro looked at Kaito, Luchia, Hanon and Rina with great surprise.

"Didn't you tell him that I WAS NOT HURT?" Masahiro asked.

"We tried telling him about that but he panicked when we told him about that incident." Kaito said.

"Wait. You weren't hurt?" Rihito got puzzled.

"No. My son and his friend were alright. They weren't hurt so it's better that you keep the money instead." Naoki smiled.

"I see. Masahiro, I'm really sorry for what happened at that day. My sister went a bit crazy and I tried to control her but in vain." Rihito apologized.

"That's okay." Masahiro said.

"Wait. That little girl just beside you is your sister?" Naoki asked in which Rihito nodded, "Wow. Who would have thought that your little sister might have the strength to throw tables, chairs and others outside?"

"She was actually a teenager like us before." Rina said, "It's a bit of a different story."

"She is a bit shy now of meeting new people so don't mind." Hanon said.

"So what's her name?" Naoki asked.

"You will be in a world of shock if we tell you her name." Luchia said.

"Oh! Speaking about what happened at that day." Masahiro said.

Masahiro then went back to his motorcycle, grabbed the red surfboard and showed it to Rihito. Rihito then looked at the surfboard before he became shocked!

"Is that my sister's surfboard?" Rihito asked in shock.

"Yes it is. When I was told that you and your sister left to overseas, I decided to keep it safe untill you come and so here it is." Masahiro said.

There was a bit of silence for a minute. Kaito, Luchia, Hanon and Rina are a bit sad because they may no longer be able to see Kazama surf but what can they do? Giving it back is the right thing to do.

"How were you able to get this red surfboard?" Rihito asked.

Masahiro then told the same thing he told to Kaito, Luchia, Hanon and Rina at the beach. After he finished telling that to Rihito, Rihito gasped.

"How could I possibly not see the red surfboard lying on the ground when we left the mansion to fly to overseas?!" Rihito asked in shock.

"Well maybe it's possible that you haven't notice it." Kaito said.

"You could it right Kaito."

There is silence for a moment. Rihito looked at the surfboard for a moment. He thought of taking it back but then...

"No. Keep it with you." Rihito said.

Kaito, Luchia, Hanon and Rina looked at Rihito with surprise. Masahiro is also a bit surprise and shocked.

"Eh?" Masahiro is confused.

"Well it's true that this is my sister's surfboard but she brought it 2 days ago before that incident took place so that she can get Kaito's attention." Rihito said, "And second is that, she doesn't know how to surf."

"So that means?"

"Yep. You can have it and keep it safe."

Kaito, Luchia, Hanon and Rina cheered and beamed in delight and they ran to Masahiro.

"Oh wow Hamasaki-san. This is really awesome!" Luchia said happily.

"Yeah. I bet Kazama-san will be really happy when you tell him about it." Hanon said happily.

"Kazama?" Rihito asked curiously.

"Yeah. Kazama Yoshiro, Masahiro's best friend for life." Rina smiled.

"Looks like we can finally see Kazama surf again, aren't we?" Kaito asked.

"Yeah. It sure is." Masahiro smiled as he looked at the surfboard.

"Well it looks like everything is solved and done." Naoki smiled.

"So now shall we turn to Saito and his family?" Rihito asked.

Everyone nodded as they all looked at Saito who is still laughing.

"Unless you prove that you really are the Panthalassa, he won't stop laughing." Azumi said.

Suddenly, Rihito's Panthalassa symbol appeared in his forehead much to everyone's awe. When Saito saw it, he stopped laughing and is shocked. Soon Saito's Panthalassa symbol appeared in his forehead as well as Kaito's.

"Whoa!" Masahiro said in awe.

"So it's true. You really are the Panthalassa." Naoki also said in awe.

"Amazing. So right now we have four Panthalassas: Daddy, Kaito, You and Gaito." Suzuka said in which everyone nodded.

The Three Panthalassa symbols soon fade away. Saito is still stunned and shocked. He thought that the names which includes 'Aito' are the Panthalassa but now here is one exception: that guy's name only includes 'Ito' and yet he is a Panthalassa.

"Bu...Bu...Bu...how...how...how?" Saito mumbled up.

"We are not fully Panthalassas though." Rihito said, "Our mother was of Panthalassan heritage, and our father was a human. This makes me and my sister half-Panthalassans."

"Oh. I see." Azumi said.

"And it looks to me like you are the former mermaid princess of the North Pacific Ocean. It's really nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too. I'm Azumi and this is my daughter, Suzuka."

"Ah. I see."

All of a sudden, Mikaru came out from her brother's back and looked at them with a smile on her face.

"Oh wow. She is so cute." Azumi squealed, "What's her name?"

"Mikaru." Rihito said.

"MIKARU?!" Naoki and Masahiro asked in shock.

"Mikeru or Mikaru?" Naoki asked in confusion.

"Mikaru. Both she and Mikeru have connection with each other so that's why their name is also similar." Rina said.

"Now just wait a second. How could see be your little sister when she was a teenegar before?" Masahiro asked.

"In simple, how could she de-age?" Saito asked in which everybody laughed.

"We will explain but first, if you have known, it's related to Mikeru's incident." Rihito said.

"But Hamasaki-san and his mother also knows about it, don't you?" Hanon asked.

"A bit." Masahiro said.

"Well let's hear from you that how Mikaru being deaged has any relation with Mikeru's incident." Naoki said.

Kaito, Luchia and Rihito took a deep breathe before beginning their story:

"It all started when Kaito regained his memories with Luchia. As soon as he did so, Mikaru tried all of her best to grab Kaito's attention but with no success and I even restrain her from doing so, trying to tell her that she can never be with Kaito but she went berserk and started breaking things and even throwing things outside, nearly injuring you, Masahiro, and his friend, Kazama." Rihito said.

"And because of that, Mikeru appears and tries to convince her to give her lonely and suffering soul to him. I found her half in the water, and runs towards her to save her but when I tried to tell her about my feelings, she refuses to listen. Mikeru failed on the first attempt but on the second, he succeeded and absorbed Mikaru as a result. She is Mikeru's alter ego, which means that she was used to revive Mikeru." Kaito said.

"And during our battle against Mikeru, we realized Mikaru was lonely ever since she was little. She had no one except Rihito. Not only her but Mikeru was lonely as well and we all felt really sad about it." Luchia said sadly.

"Even though we defeated Mikeru, we couldn't safe Mikaru." Hanon said, "But Aqua Regina-sama gave a baby Mikaru to Rihito and thus she was reborn."

"And that's how Mikaru got deaged." Rina said.

After hearing about it, everyone looked at Mikaru with great pity.

"Now that's really sad. She was all alone right from the beginning." Masahiro said sadly in which everybody nodded.

"But why was she all alone in the first place?" Naoki asked.

"It's because she was very sick and as a result, she didn't go out much often and as a result, she barely had any friends." Rihito said.

"Oh."

"I'm really sorry to hear that about your sister. It is really painful to hear about it." Azumi said sadly.

"Yeah. Me too." Saito said.

"Me three." Suzuka said.

Mikaru looked at Suzuka with great curiosity. Everyone then realized that Mikaru is staring at Suzuka.

"Onii-chan. Who is she?" Mikaru asked.

"Oh. She is Suzuka." Rihito smiled.

"Hi. I just heard about you and I'm really sorry to hear that." Suzuka said, "Can I become your first friend?"

"Really? Can You?" Mikaru asked in excitement.

Suzuka nodded with a smile and Mikaru hugged her. She is very excited.

"Onii-chan. I found my first friend." Mikaru said happily.

"Well I'm glad you did." Rihito smiled.

"Come on Suzuka. Let's play."

"Whoa! Wait up." Suzuka said as she chased Mikaru.

Luchia and others watched Mikaru and Suzuka playing with smiles on their faces.

"Well it looks like little Mikaru has finally found a friend at last." Hanon smiled.

"Yeah. Let's hope that this time, Mikaru lives her childhood life properly so that she can live properly." Luchia said.

"Yeah now that she has Suzuka with her." Rina said.

"Rihito. Welcome to the Panthalassa bros group." Saito said, "It was really surprising that despite your name does not include an A, you are still a Panthalassa."

"Panthalassa bros group?" Rihito asked curiously.

"Yeah. Me, Saito, you and my brother."

"Oh wow. I will really like to join that then."

"Masahiro. I have to really give you thanks for meeting him." Azumi smiled, "Who would have thought that there will be another Panthalassa in this human world?"

"Yeah and as I have said, you really gave us a heck of a surprise." Naoki smiled as she patted Masahiro.

"Thanks Mom." Masahiro smiled.

Suddenly, Masahiro's phone began to ring. Everyone suddenly looked at him with curiosity as Masahiro took the phone from his pocket.

"It's my friend. Hold on a second." Masahiro said as he answered the call.

"Hello. Masahiro here."

"Hello. Kazama here." Kazama answered.

"What did you call me for?"

"Oh Just nothing. Just want to hear any news."

"Well Kazama. There's good news."

"Good news? Boy I want to hear it!"

So Masahiro began to tell Kazama about the good news. After hearing it...

"YAHOO!" Kazama said happily but he said so loud that even others could hear.

"Kazama. Calm down. Others are hearing." Masahiro said.

"Sorry. I just can't hide my excitement after hearing about it. I can't wait to party and surf at the beach!"

"Well yeah. I'm half busy right now so see ya."

"Bye. YAHOO!'

Masahiro then immediately ended the call.

"It's your friend, right?" Rihito asked.

"Yeah. Pretty hyped up mostly." Masahiro smiled in which everyone laughed a little bit.

 **Me: And that ends my one-shots.**

 **Rihito: So what now?**

 **Me: Crossovers!**

 **Rihito *shocked*: Crossovers?!**

 **Me: Yeah. The 3rd one is the one-shot crossover between *Another Anime* and Real life.**

 **Rihito *smiling*: Well I can't wait to see that one coming.**

 **Me: Be sure to check out that one-shot crossover. See you soon.**

 **Rihito: And don't forget to review and like this and other stories.**


End file.
